


Dank Farrik!

by ReyAndor19



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Basically Boba hired/adopted them all, Crew as Family, F/F, Family Dynamics, I'm Bad At Tagging, International Fanworks Day 2021, Oneshot, Post-Season/Series 02, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Slave 1, Slave I, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2, Titles are hard, Written Before Gina Carano Was Fired, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: Din stumbles across an interesting secret.
Relationships: Cara Dune/Fennec Shand, Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin & Cara Dune & Boba Fett & Fennec Shand
Kudos: 12





	Dank Farrik!

**Author's Note:**

> I literally found out that Lucasfilm fired Gina Carano only a few hours after I started writing this. Anyone know if we’ll still get to see Cara Dune anymore?

“Hey Fennec, have you seen C-  _ Dank farrik! _ ” Din shouted, shielding his eyes and letting the sheet that served as a door to Fennec’s quarters fall back down. There was a squeak of surprise from the other side of the partition, followed by the sound of rustling. A few seconds later, a hand pushed aside the sheet, and Fennec appeared. Her typically braided hair hung loose and tangled, and she only had one arm through her jacket.

“Who’re you looking for?” She asked, as if nothing had happened.

Din shot her a withering look from underneath his mask. “Cara, I know you’re hiding under her cot.”

” _ Kriff _ ,” a muffled voice came from behind Fennec. After some more rustling and a loud thud- he assumed from the following curses that Cara had hit her head on the bed -Cara appeared, looking equally disheveled. “What do you want?”

He eyed them both. “Well I  _ was _ going to tell you that Boba needs your help with copiloting...but I’m sure he can wait.” 

“Can he really?” Cara tried unsuccessfully to brush past him.

“Long enough for you two to explain.”

“There’s nothing to explain,  _ Mando _ ,” Fennec said, finally managing to stick her other arm through the sleeve of her jacket. “How long until we land?”

“You’re changing the topic.”

“There’s no topic to change,” she replied, more exasperated than actually angry.

“If you and Cara-“

“Shut up Din, it’s not like that,” Cara interrupted.

“Really? I saw what I saw.”

Fennec and Cara shared a look, seeming to share an entire conversation without speaking a single word.

“Fine. You want the facts?” Cara asked finally. “Yes, we are in a- in a relationship.” She seemed uncomfortable with the word. Oh, he was going to milk that for all it was worth. “But if this gets to Boba, I’m flushing you out of the next airlock I see.”

He refrained from pointing out the fact that  _ Slave I  _ didn’t have any airlocks, knowing this would only motivate her to space him even more.

“Stars, Cara, you know I’m not telling Boba. But really? You and Fennec? I  _ never _ would’ve guessed. You do know it’s a terrible idea, right?”

She glared at him. “I was a shock trooper. I know it’s not smart to get attached in the middle of a battlefield. And I know Boba’s adamant about us not getting too close to one another, cause the crime world is the same, but…”

“This is different,” Fennec finished. “ _ And _ , none of your business. Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to be able to sleep on solid ground tonight. Space does weird things to your dreams.” She pushed passed Din like nothing had happened, and Cara followed her after shooting him a warning look.

Under his helmet, Din smiled to himself. He had a  _ lot _ to tell Boba.


End file.
